<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>la douleur exquise by spnglxdlaserquest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118349">la douleur exquise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnglxdlaserquest/pseuds/spnglxdlaserquest'>spnglxdlaserquest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnglxdlaserquest/pseuds/spnglxdlaserquest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hanya kim yohan yang memang terlambat menyadarinya</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yohan &amp; Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a thousand more regrets unraveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>dan ketika jarum jam itu berpindah hingga tepat diangka dua belas. dan ketika lonceng itu mulai berdentang. dan ketika tuts itu mulai berdenting. dan ketika aku bergerak selangkah kaki. dan ketika tangan itu mulai merengkuhku, membawaku semakin dekat.</p><p>dan ketika bibir itu bertemu bibirku, aku tahu kalau hidupku dimulai kembali dari detik ini.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang menemuiku saat aku kesusahan untuk mengambil pelampungku yang meluncur ke kolam renang yang dalam.</p><p>aku masih kelas lima, hari itu adalah hari dimana kami satu sekolah pergi berenang bersama. aku yang sudah mengganti baju tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pelampung renangku. benda itu menggelinding hingga kembali ke kolam.</p><p>hangyul lalu datang, dan aku hanya bilang 'tolong' sambil menunjuk pelampungku. hangyul dengan baju yang masih basah langsung masuk ke kolam yang dalamnya mampu membuatnya tenggelam.</p><p>“hangyul kamu gapapa?”</p><p>“gapapa.”</p><p>“hangyul itu kolamnya dalam kamu gak akan kelelep kan?”</p><p>“yohan, aku jago berenang tau.”</p><p>“masa sih?” aku lalu menarik tangan itu hingga hangyul naik ke sisi kolam.</p><p>“iya, ini pelampung kamu. aku mandi dulu, dadah.”</p><p>hangyul tersenyum, lalu berlarian menuju ruang ganti.</p><p>dan sejak saat itu, entah mengapa, aku jadi semakin akrab dengannya.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang sering menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku dimalam hari.</p><p>dengan berbekal keterampilan memanjat pohon mangga, dirinya selalu berhasil untuk membuka jendela kamarku.</p><p>“ayolah, yo, tolonglah temanmu yang tampan rupawan ini.” sambil mengayunkan buku sains bersampul rumus relativitas.</p><p>jawaban apa yang bisa kukatakan selain kata iya—tapi sebelumnya bola mataku berotasi (mungkin) seratus delapan puluh derajat.</p><p>malam-malam seperti ini sudah terjadi sejak kejadian pelampung di kolam. pertama kalinya hangyul datang adalah saat guru kesenian kami menyuruh kami membuat kerajinan bersama. lalu berlanjut dengan mengerjakan tugas bahasa bersama di keesokan harinya. lalu tugas matematika di minggu berikutnya. lalu sebelum hari berakhir, kami bermain nintendo bersama hingga aku dan hangyul tidur di kasur yang sama—entah di rumahku atau rumahnya.</p><p>“memangnya ini ada di pelajaran kita?”</p><p>“bodoh—” hangyul mengetukkan pulpennya ke kepalaku. “kamu tidur di uks kan waktu itu, bilangin sakit padahal ngantuk.”</p><p>“hehe, ayo ajarin.”</p><p>malam itu dihabiskan hangyul untuk mengajariku persamaan linear tiga variabel, dengan x y z yang berbelit-belit.</p><p>aku memerhatikan hangyul tetapi kemudian aku tertidur di atas karpet—tapi keesokan harinya aku sudah berada diatas kasur.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang datang ke apartemenku saat aku putus dengan mantan kekasihku dulu.</p><p>“hangyul, si—hiks—sini, apart—”</p><p>hangyul lalu datang dengan kecepatan super. mungkin dirinya berusaha mengalahkan cahaya. hanya ada jeda waktu tiga menit sejak aku menutup telepon. padahal, jarak dari apartemenku ke tempatnya bisa dihabiskan dengan lima belas menit perjalanan.</p><p>“muka aku pasti jelek banget.”</p><p>“emang.”</p><p>hangyul tertawa. sial, aku makin menangis. lalu hangyul mendekap tubuhku. berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. juga berkata kalau perpisahan bukanlah akhir, tapi awal bagi sesuatu yang baru.</p><p>“ambil aja hikmahnya sih, manusia masih banyak, yang brengsek gausah ditangisin.”</p><p>aku megangguk. dengan air mata yang sesekali aku hapus dengan tisu. dengan muka sembabku yang terlihat seperti habis dipukuli. dengan lendir yang sesekali mengintip dari hidungku.</p><p>hangyul juga mengambil tisu. dirinya mendekat ke arahku. wajahnya pas sekali di depan mataku. dari sini aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang indah, bulat hitamnya yang selegam jelaga tapi sebening kristal, juga hidung mancungnya yang menakjubkan. lalu tangannya mulai menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata yang keluar lagi dari mataku.</p><p>“te—terimakasih, hangyul.”</p><p>lalu aku menangis lagi. sambil memeluk hangyul. dan hangyul mendekapku, sampai aku tertidur pulas.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang menungguiku di depan ruang sidang saat semua mahasiswa sudah pulang untuk liburan.</p><p>ketika teman-temanku yang lain sudah selesai sidang dan pulang ke rumah, hanya hangyul yang masih setia menungguiku. yang masih ada di kampus padahal dirinya sudah bisa pulang ke rumah bertemu ibu dan anjing kesayangannya.</p><p>“hangyul, fotoin aku sama bapak dan ibu penguji ya.”</p><p>sesi foto itu berlangsung. dengan hangyul yang memegang ponselku, menekan shutter berkali-kali. juga melakukan swafoto di ruang sidang. aku senang, setidaknya ada yang datang saat perasaan di dalam hatiku sedang tidak karuan semenjak para penguji menanyakan isi tugas akhirku.</p><p>“bagaiamana?”</p><p>“HANGYUL AKU INGIN MENANGIS DAN TERTAWA. tadi pertanyaannya susah, ada juga yang gak aku jawab. tapi aku juga bingung kenapa dosen-dosen bisa bilang aku lulus. ya meskipun ada banyak revisi tapi aku seneng banget hangyul, AKHIRNYA AKU BISA WISUDA.”</p><p>“hahaha, maaf, cuma aku yang datang.”</p><p>“oh, hangyul, bukan masalah. terimakasih banget kamu mau dateng. kenapa gak pulang aja sih?”</p><p>“gak, yoh, masih ada urusan.”</p><p>“urusan apa?”</p><p>“liat sidang kamu.”</p><p>“ih, hangyul, serius ga? gak enak akunya—”</p><p>“haha, enggak yo, emang ada proyekan juga, yuk katanya mau selebrasi abis sidang? kamu mau apa? aku yang bayar!”</p><p>hari itu, hangyul membawaku berkeliling. mencoba jajanan pinggir kota, menonton air mancur di taman kota, memberi makan burung merpati, bermain dengan kelinci dan hari itu berakhir dengan aku yang terjatuh dari kursi bar akibat kebanyakan minum.</p><p>memalukan.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul</p><p>yang merupakan pria paling bodoh karena menunda waktu wisudanya agar bisa wisuda bersamaan denganku.</p><p>“hangyul, ih, kamu bisa wisuda sejak dua bulan lalu.”</p><p>“terus kenapa?”</p><p>“aku—aku gak habis pikir.”</p><p>“sudahlah, stop ya kim yohan. anggep aja aku emang gak dapet jatah wisuda kemarin.” hangyul tersenyum menggoda. membuatku ingin mencabik-cabik kulitnya.</p><p>“aku marah.”</p><p>“jangan merajuk. kamu jelek kalau begitu.”</p><p>“haaah hangyul, kamu ini cum laude tapi bodoh, aku gak ngerti lagi.”</p><p>“kamu banyak bicara. nanti kita ketinggalan kuota untuk daftar wisuda.”</p><p>“maaf, iya, ayo jalan ke rektorat.”</p><p>hingga hari wisuda tiba, hangyul selalu berada di sekitarku. orangtua kami bahkan pergi bersama ke gedung wisuda, duduk bersebelahan, dan berfoto bersama.</p><p>hangyul selalu membawa ibunya kemana-mana, memperkenalkannya pada semua teman-teman yang datang hingga aku bisa melihat para gadis yang berkerumun saling berbisik 'kurasa itu calon ibu mertuaku.' disamping telingaku.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul</p><p>yang mendorongku untuk mengambil tawaran dari dosenku untuk bekerja di luar negeri.</p><p>“kamu bisa, yo!”</p><p>“aku—aku gak siap gyul.”</p><p>“apalagi yohan? kamu cuma takut naik pesawat kan?”</p><p>“i—iya, hehe.”</p><p>“bodoh. berpegangan yang erat pada kursi. atau aku harus pergi sama kamu keluar negeri?”</p><p>“tolong. iya. please?”</p><p>“sorry, apa?”</p><p>“oke, aku yang bayar, aku yang tanggung semua akomodasi.”</p><p>hangyul menahan nafasnya, lalu melepaskannya beberapa detik kemudian.</p><p>“weekend. aku harus kerja.”</p><p>“okay. minggu ini, ya, ya, ya?”</p><p>“baiklah, ya, ya apapun buat yang mulia kim yohan.”</p><p>“yes. terimakasih hangyul.”</p><p>aku masih ingat hari dimana aku mendarat dan aku mengalami jetlag.</p><p>hingga hangyul harus mendekapku seharian di kamar apartemenku. dan kuakui aku juga tidak mau melepaskan hangyul barang sebentar di hari itu.</p><p>hidup di negeri orang akan membuatku merindukan suasana rumah, juga suasana bersama hangyul. hangyul jauh, akupun jauh. tidak akan ada lagi hangyul yang akan datang secepat kilat jika aku membutuhkannya.</p><p>besoknya baru kami jalan-jalan di sekitaran kota. membeli oleh-oleh untuk ibuku dan ibunya hangyul. lalu aku mengantar hangyul untuk kembali ke bandara.</p><p>“jangan menangis, kamu itu jelek kalau menangis.”</p><p>“hangyul, aku akan sendirian disini. kamu tega banget.”</p><p>“bodoh, lihat sekeliling kamu, yohan, manusia bukan? berbaurlah. kamu bisa jaga diri sendiri. mungkin sabuk hitam di rumah bakal malu kalau dipakai sama kamu.”</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul</p><p>yang kini berada di ujung panggilan. senin sore ini seharusnya aku mengambil setelan untuk para bestmen di pernikahanku. tetapi, atasanku menyeretku untuk ikut rapat diluar kota hingga tiga hari kedepan.</p><p>untung sekali kantor hangyul tidak jauh dari sana.</p><p>“tolong, langsung saja ke resepsionis.”</p><p>“<em>baiklah, yang mulia.</em>“</p><p>“maaf, seharusnya aku yang mengambil.”</p><p>“<em>hey, that's not a big deal. selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu.</em>“</p><p>“ya, baiklah.”</p><p>“<em>sama-sama, yohan</em>“</p><p>“haha, iya terimakasih hangyul.”</p><p>setelah setelan itu dibagikan, aku mendapat telepon komplain dari kim kookheon kalau celananya terlalu panjang.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang ternyata—baru aku sadari—diam-diam memerhatikanku dari depan sana.</p><p>saat aku berjalan dengan ayahku menuju altar, aku bisa melihat senyumnya dari ujung mataku. mungkin dirinya bangga melihatku hari ini.</p><p>setelan itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. tatanan rambutnya rapi, seperti lee hangyul sehari-hari. rambutnya terlihat lebih coklat—padahal kemarin masih ada warna blonde di sela-sela coklat mudanya. juga ada sekuntum bunga yang dibeli oleh kim sihoon terselip di dilipatan jas-nya.</p><p>denting piano itu membuat hari ini menjadi haru. entah mengapa aku merasa perjalanan menuju altar sama jauhnya seperti perjalanan keliling dunia.</p><p>rasanya kakiku berubah menjadi jeli.</p><p>meskipun kemarin aku ditemani hangyul sudah mencoba untuk bejalan menuju altar lalu berjalan menaiki tangga lalu berlatih untuk mengucap janji-janji pernikahan, tapi rasanya hari ini berbeda. jantungku berdetak tak seperti biasanya, cepat sekali seperti sedang berpacu dengan waktu untuk memenangkan balapan.</p><p>sekarang aku siap untuk—</p><p>”... aku, kim yohan, menerima song yuvin, untuk menjadi pasanganku, yang kucintai seumur hidupku.”</p><p>—menjadi suami dari yuvin. untuk sekarang dan selamanya.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang mengantar aku dan yuvin menuju panti asuhan tempatnya dulu dibesarkan.</p><p>“ibu, tolong, temanku ingin mengadopsi satu, yang masih kecil.”</p><p>“aigu, yohan sudah lama sekali tidak kemari, masuklah.”</p><p>yuvin terlihat sangat senang saat kuajak kemari. ini adalah keputusanku dengannya setelah enam bulan menikah. yuvin yang bekerja di lepas pantai baru pulang dua minggu yang lalu. sendiri di rumah membuat yuvin berpikir untuk menghadirkan buah hati diantara kami.</p><p>kembali kesini, ada sedikit perbedaan yang terjadi, ada ornamen baru di ruang tunggu, ada playground baru di lapangan dalam, ada ayunan baru dekat kolam, juga banyak pot bunga baru sepanjang koridor. ibu panti bilang kalau ini semua hangyul yang beli.</p><p>saat kami berkeliling, hangyul masuk ke ruang bermain. anak-anak panti yang masih kecil langsung mengerumuninya. memeluk kakinya. bertanya apakah hangyul hari ini membawa mainan atau tidak. atau bertanya apakah hari ini hangyul membawa coklat atau tidak.</p><p>dulu, aku sering sekali diajak kemari. terakhir kali adalah sebelum kami merantau untuk kuliah. aku senang hari itu, anak-anak yang manis, bermain dengan mereka di ruang bermain, lalu membaca buku cerita bersama hingga mereka tidur terlelap di karpet ruang bermain yang membuat aku dan hangyul menggendong mereka satu persatu ke tempat tidurnya.</p><p>“ibu, maaf kami datang tiba-tiba.”</p><p>“ah, kalian ini berlebihan. tamu-tamu memang kadang datang tanpa mengabari kami. nah, untuk prosedur adopsi, mari kita bicarakan di kantor saja.”</p><p>yuvin lalu mengikuti ibu panti untuk berbincang soal adopsi, sedangkan aku dan hangyul bermain di ruang bermain. aku sedang membacakan satu cerita tentang beruang dan keluarganya. sedangkan hangyul ditarik oleh seorang anak untuk bermain piano. ini sangat acak tapi aku tahu hangyul bermain moonlight sonata, dedikasi patah hati beethoven yang tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang dicintainya.</p><p>aku ingat nada ini. alunan yang dulu hangyul mainkan saat kami bosan kuliah. lalu hangyul menarik tanganku ke ruang klub musik. hangyul bilang kalau dirinya sedang mempelajari musik klasik. lalu dirinya mulai menekan tuts sedangkan aku bebaring di sofa belel yang ada di ruangan. menikmati apa yang hangyul mainkan dibalik sana.</p><p>“sayang, ibu panti—”</p><p>aku terlonjak kaget saat yuvin mendatangiku tiba-tiba. yuvin lalu mengajakku untuk berdiskusi soal anak mana yang mau kami adopsi. meninggalkan hangyul yang masih bermain moonlight sonata bagian kedua.</p><p>setelah berdebat sedikit, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk memilih seorang anak yang berumur tiga. karena aku tahu, aku bekerja dan anak umur tiga sudah bisa kami titipkan di daycare.</p><p>aku memberitahu hangyul kalau kami akan mengadopsi seorang bernama hyeongjun. saat kubilang, hangyul terlihat kaget. dahinya mengkerut dan wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. aku tidak tahu mengapa—<em>tapi kini aku tahu</em>.</p><p>“thanks banget hangyul. udah bawa kita kesini dan mempertemukan kami dengan junnie kami.”</p><p>yuvin lalu menyalaminya dan memeluk hangyul. begitu juga dengan aku. lalu hangyul berjongkok pada hyeongjun. berkata kalau junnie kami jangan nakal pada ayah dan papanya. anak kecil kerinting itu hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk hangyul dan ibu panti.</p><p>hangyul bilang, ia akan tetap di panti hingga petang. jadi kami dan dirinya berpisah. dari spion dalam, aku bisa melihat hangyul melambaikan tangan saat mobil kami mulai meninggalkan panti.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang tiba-tiba aku hubungi saat dini hari. saat junnie kami kejang akibat demam. yuvin sedang bertugas dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk memintanya pulang.</p><p>“hangyul, tolong kemari, junnie, junnie kejang.”</p><p>“<em>beri dia sendok di mulutnya, jangan sampai junnie menggigit lidahnya.</em>“</p><p>hangyul datang dan langsung menggendong junnie pergi. menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil dan membaringkan junnie di pahaku. aku menangis sambil memeluk junnie dengan erat.</p><p>“jangan panik. aku yakin junnie akan baik-baik saja.”</p><p>sampai di rumah sakit, junnie langsung ditangani. aku memegang tangannya erat dan dokter mencoba untuk menenangkan kejangnya.</p><p>junnie kami lalu masuk kedalam ruang rawat. hangyul tetap disana. aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang, tetapi dirinya menolak. dia hanya bilang 'paman hangyul akan tetap disini sampai junnie sehat kembali.' di telingan junnie.</p><p>entahlah, sesuatu dalam diriku juga tidak mau hangyul pergi. aku butuh teman malam ini. junnie yang sakit membuatku frustasi. aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. kepanikan masih menyelimuti diriku.</p><p>hangyul benar-benar selalu kemari. sepulang bekerja, dirinya datang membawa mainan baru untuk junnie, lalu bermain bersama junnie dan membiarkan aku tidur barang sebentar di sofa panjang.</p><p>hingga di hari ketiga, ditengah malam, aku terbangun dan mendapati hangyul tertidur di samping junnie. dirinya duduk di kursi dan tangannya berada di kepala junnie.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang aku datangi di tengah malam bersama junnie.</p><p>hangyul yang setengah sadar, membukakan pintu untukku. wajahnya berubah saat dirinya melihatku yang kacau. dirinya lalu mengambil junnie yang sedari tadi tertidur di pangkuanku. juga menuntunku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.</p><p>hangyul menyusulku setelah membaringkan junnie di kamar. aku masih berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasku, juga meredakan tangisanku. hari ini hari yang berat untukku. hangyul hanya terdiam dan menungguku untuk berbicara.</p><p>hari ini terhitung sudah seminggu yuvin pulang. tetapi setiap malam, dirinya selalu pergi keluar. beralasan bertemu klien dan melarangku untuk ikut dengannya. tidakkah dirinya tahu kalau aku begitu merindukannya? bahkan tidak ada sejengkalpun dirinya menyentuh aku.</p><p>hingga puncaknya malam ini. aku dengan tekad kuat menguntit yuvin kemanapun dirinya berada. mengikuti mobilnya mulai dari keluar kompleks apartemen hingga berakhir di klub.</p><p>dengan mataku sendiri, aku melihatnya mencumbu seseorang. membuat darahku naik dan mendidih, membuatku akhirnya mengguyurkan sebotol anggur diatas kepalanya. yuvin lalu menyeretku keluar, mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawaku pulang.</p><p>amarahnya belum berakhir. dirinya menyalahkan diriku. berkata kalau aku mengacaukan malamnya. berkata kalau dirinya butuh hiburan setelah berminggu-minggu hanya melihat luasnya lautan dan ombaknya. berkata kalau dirinya berhak mendapatkan ini di kelab malam.</p><p>lalu, apa gunanya aku?</p><p>yuvin lalu marah dengan menghancurkan barang-barang di apartemen kami. membuat junnie terbangun dan menangis. dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi. menenangkan diri dan satu tujuan yang aku ingat adalah rumah hangyul.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang datang saat sidang perceraianku berakhir setelah menjemput junnie dari taman kanak-kanak.</p><p>yuvin tidak datang, dirinya sudah kembali ke anjungan lepas pantai. hanya ada pengacara yang mewakilinya. aku lega, setelah beberapa bulan ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya. apa yang dilakukan yuvin selalu terjadi berulang-ulang. meminta maaf dan berulah sudah menjadi kebiasaan.</p><p>dan kini, aku sudah terbebas darinya.</p><p>ada banyak penyesalan mengapa dulu aku mengatakan 'ya' saat yuvin mengajakku menikah. mungkin aku hanya terlalu bodoh dengan kenyataan kalau yuvin memang pemain. tapi satu yang tidak pernah kusesali adalah kehadiran junnie. karena saat aku melihatnya, beban dalam diriku seolah pergi.</p><p>hangyul membawa kami ke daerah pantai. katanya aku harus rehat sejenak. pergi dari rutinitas pekerjaan juga hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perceraian.</p><p>dan ini berhasil.</p><p>aku senang berada disini. dengan junnie yang berlarian kesana kemari mengejar hangyul. juga hembusan angin yang membuatku merasa terberkati. serta suara ombak yang sebenarnya mengingatkan aku pada yuvin—tapi hari ini aku berdoa semoga kenangan kami tersapu oleh ombak dan terbawa ke samudra.</p>
<hr/><p>adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang membawaku pulang ke rumah.</p><p>saat libur natal dimulai, aku dan junnie sudah mengemasi barang-barang untuk berkunjung ke rumah ibuku. aku berencana untuk pulang naik kereta, tapi hangyul menyuruhku untuk ikut bersamanya.</p><p>hangyul mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumahku. bertegur sapa pada ibu dan juga ayahku. membawa barang-barang junnie ke kamarku, lalu berbincang dengan ayah di ruang tamu.</p><p>saat kami bersiap untuk makan malam, hangyul berpamitan pulang. aku menginginkan dirinya untuk ikut jamuan makan bersama kami, namun hangyul berkata kalau ibunya menginginkan hal yang sama.</p><p>junnie berlari mengikuti hangyul pergi. mungkin anak itu mengira kalau paman hangyul-nya akan pergi jauh, padahal rumah hangyul hanya beberapa blok dari sini. hangyul lalu berjanji pada junnie untuk kembali esok hari.</p>
<hr/><p>dan adalah lee hangyul.</p><p>yang datang pada hari natal membawa kado terbesar yang pernah diterima junnie.</p><p>junnie sangat senang mendapatkan seperangkat mainan mobil dengan remote control dan juga mainan kereta api. setelah membukanya, junnie langsung memainkan mobil itu bersama ayahku.</p><p>ibuku lalu menyiapkan makan malam. hangyul datang turut serta dalam jamuan kali ini. ayah dan ibuku banyak menanyakan tentang hangyul, soal pekerjaan, soal rumah, soal orangtuanya, soal panti asuhan, lalu soal kakaknya, lee jinhyuk, yang dua bulan lalu menikah dengan sepupuku, juga soal asmara. hangyul tidak banyak bicara saat ditanya kapan akan menyusul jinhyuk, hanya ada simpul tipis di bibirnya.</p><p>“sejujurnya aku sering memikirkan hal itu, tapi tahun-tahun belakangan memang belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.”</p><p>“hey, nak, dirimu sudah mendapatkan segalanya di dunia, apalagi yang ditunggu?”</p><p>oh, ayah. kau menakuti hangyul.</p><p>sejujurnya aku juga sering menanyakan hal ini pada hangyul. mengapa dirinya belum mendapatkan pasangan atau ya minimal teman seranjang. aku sering mengenalkan seseorang pada hangyul, lalu mereka melakukan 'kencan' pertama dan tidak ada kelanjutan. kencan yang harusnya jadi kencan malah hanya menjadi makan malam biasa.</p><p>hangyul juga tidak pernah menceritakan perihal seseorang padaku. sesorang yang istimewa dihatinya, atau apapun sejenis itu. hangyul hanya teesenyum saat kutanya, lalu ia akan berkata hal yang sama, “aku belum cukup mapan untuk mengencani seseorang.” dan itu adalah omong kosong.</p><p>mungkin hangyul hanya ingin sendiri, atau—</p><p>“omong-omong, aku belum kasih kado natal buat yohan.”</p><p>“jadi, kamu beli kado natal juga? aku kira buat junnie aja loh.”</p><p>“enggak dong, masa kamu dilupain.” hangyul merogoh sakunya. mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus kain sutra berwarna biru. “sebenarnya, aku udah beli ini sejak—uhm—empat tahun lalu mungkin, dan, aku, baru bisa memberikannya hari ini.”</p><p>“hah? ini apa?”</p><p>hangyul lalu membuka simpulnya. membukanya pelan-pelan. sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru hadir di depanku, lalu hangyul membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati—aku bisa melihat tangannya sedikit gemetar.</p><p>“kim yohan, em, apa, kamu mau jadi pasangan aku untuk sekarang, dan seterusnya?”</p><p>—aku yang salah. aku yang benar-benar salah. aku yang benar-benar tidak tahu soal ini. sepanjang aku hidup bersama hangyul, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini.</p><p>entah sejak kapan hangyul sudah memendamnya. rasanya aku ingin mencambuk diriku sendiri. ingin menenggelamkan diriku di danau yang tak berujung.</p><p>di depan orangtuaku, hangyul melakukannya. aku menoleh pada ibuku yang juga masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. ayahku terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. padahal sejak tadi, ayahku mengorek semua kehidupan hangyul sampai ke dalam-dalamnya.</p><p>aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. juga apa yang harus aku katakan. lidahku rasanya kelu dan membisu. ini adalah kejadian yang terjadi diluar nalar dan sadarku. secara tiba-tiba? rasanya aku ingin menjadi bom atom lalu meledak perlahan-lahan.</p><p>dan yang aku tahu, aku malah menangis di depan hangyul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dig up the secrets that buried inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hari itu, salju belum mau turun, namun dinginnya udara mampu membekukan darahku.</p><p> </p><p>kim yohan mengatakan padaku kalau dirinya akan pulang dua hari sebelum natal. aku senang karena aku begitu merindu pada sosoknya. aku sudah merencanakan untuk menjemputnya di bandara. dirinya juga berkata kalau ia membawa kejutan natal.</p><p> </p><p>dan aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama. kejutan yang sudah kupikirkan matang-matang sejak sebulan lalu.</p><p> </p><p>awalnya, aku pikir kejutan darinya adalah kado natal dengan ornamen, atau sebuah benda berharga dari negeri seberang, atau serangkaian game console terbaru yang dua bulan lalu baru diluncurkan.</p><p> </p><p>tapi ternyata, aku salah besar.</p><p> </p><p>bandara hari itu terlihat ramai. banyak yang baru datang dan juga pergi. aku menunggu di persimpangan, mengeratkan jubah panjangku dari suhu desember yang dingin. yohan sudah menghubungiku kalau dirinya masih terjebak di imigrasi.</p><p> </p><p>dan detik dimana aku melihat sosoknya melambaikan tangan, detik itu juga aku terpaku, antara melihat senyumannya yang menawan yang kunantikan dan melihat kejutan natal yang dibawanya.</p><p> </p><p>dalam genggamannya, terpaut tangan lain yang saling mengerat. membuat rekahan senyuman di wajahnya tak pernah pudar. membuat dirinya menatap sosok disampingnya dengan penuh kasih. membuat diriku membeku, lalu terhantam godam dan hancur berkeping-keping.</p><p> </p><p>“hangyul, kenalin, hehe, pacar aku.”</p><p>“halo, song yuvin.”</p><p>“hangyul.” dan setiap kata yang sudah kususun dengan indah perlahan hilang dari pikiranku. “yuk, ibu kamu udah nunggu di rumah.”</p><p> </p><p>tidak ada kata apapun lagi yang ingin aku ucapkan pada hari itu.</p><p> </p><p>dan tidak ada kejutan natal dariku yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya.</p><hr/><p>hari itu, adalah jadwalku untuk berkunjung ke panti di musim semi.</p><p> </p><p>aku membawa banyak barang hari ini. ada mainan untuk anak-anak, lukisan untuk di ruang tamu, makan siang, juga bunga-bunga dalam pot. segerombol anak usia delapan berlarian saat mobilku sampai. mereka membantuku membawa semuanya.</p><p> </p><p>anak perempuan yang bernama hana langsung menarikku. katanya aku harus ikut bermain dengan anak perempuan di aula main. aku hanya menurut. karena bermain bersama mereka membuat beban pekerjaanku hilang seketika.</p><p> </p><p>“kak hangyul harus menuruti semua peraturan.”</p><p>“oiya? apa peraturannya?”</p><p>“kak hangyul harus menikah dengan siapapun yang menang nanti. kita kan sedang main nikah-nikahan.”</p><p>“kalau kak hangyul gak mau gimana?”</p><p>“ih, kak hangyul gak asik.”</p><p> </p><p>aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. dan akhirnya aku menikah dengan bocah kecil bernama sora dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di kepalanya. lalu kami melakukan pesta teh bersama dan berdansa—dengan sora yang aku gendong tetapi tetap disebut dansa.</p><p> </p><p>lepas itu, aku bertemu dengan ibu panti. beliau sedang mengayun bayi kecil digendongnnya. bayi laki-laki dengan rambut ikal. ibu panti lalu memberikannya padaku.</p><p> </p><p>“kamu itu udah cocok gyul.”</p><p> </p><p>“haha, cocok apa, bu?”</p><p> </p><p>“menikah, punya anak. tadi ibu liat kamu main sama anak-anak kayaknya serius banget.”</p><p> </p><p>“itu aku diancem katanya tidur diluar kalau gak ikut main.”</p><p> </p><p>“jadi gimana?”</p><p> </p><p>“gimana apanya sih, bu?”</p><p> </p><p>“gimana sama yohan?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, haha. ehm, gak tau bu. tau sendiri kan bu, yang aku ceritain.”</p><p> </p><p>“jodoh gak kemana gyul.” bayi di gendonganku tiba-tiba terbangun dan menangis. “uh, sayang, junnie bangun ya. gyul, ayun-ayun itu adiknya. biar gak nangis.”</p><p> </p><p>“siapa bu tadi namanya?”</p><p> </p><p>“namanya hyeongjun, tapi ibu panggilnya junnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“cakep.” mata bulat yang terbuka itu mengerjap-ngerjap. tangannya yang terangkat bergerak mencari-cari.</p><p> </p><p>“ibu suka matanya. liat deh, cantik banget.”</p><p> </p><p>“em, kalau, kalau aku adopsi boleh?” sebenarnya, mengadopsi anak masuk kedalam daftar keinginanku—jika aku benar-benar akan bersama yohan. dan sekarang, kelak bersama siapapun, aku akan bertekad untuk mengadopsi satu.</p><p> </p><p>“serius kamu mau?”</p><p> </p><p>“mau, tapi, ehm, nanti sih. ibu tau sendiri kan—”</p><p> </p><p>“ibu tunggu sampe kamu nikah. nanti kamu kesini lagi buat ambil junnie.”</p><p> </p><p>sejak hari itu, seminggu sekali aku berkunjung ke panti. menengok calon anakku, junnie. membawakan junnie pakaian baru. mengajaknya bermain. hingga mengajaknya jalan-jalan. seiring berjalan waktu, junnie bertambah besar. aku senang melihat tumbuh kembangnya. rambut junnie yang perlahan menjadi keriting sangat menggemaskan. setiap aku menginap panti, junnie selalu tidur bersamaku. membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, memberinya kecupan selamat malam layaknya orang tua di televisi.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>hari itu, pertengahan musim panas yang terasa membakar kulitku.</p><p> </p><p>yohan tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu apartemenku di siang hari sabtu.</p><p> </p><p>ini kejutan. aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sudah ada disini padahal yang kutahu dia ada di luar negeri. katanya, kontraknya sudah habis, juga ada tawaran dari perusahaan cabang yang akan mempekerjakannya.</p><p> </p><p>dan hari itu, kami benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama.</p><p> </p><p>yohan tiba-tiba manja padaku. dirinya hanya mau berbaring di kamarku. lalu menguasai selimutku—padahal hari itu hari yang panas. aku yang bertelanjang dada naik ke kasurku, duduk bersandar pada tembok disampingnya.</p><p> </p><p>yang mengejutkan adalah yohan tiba-tiba memelukku erat.</p><p> </p><p>kau tahu, ini terasa seperti aku sedang bermain dibelakang yuvin.</p><p> </p><p>“gyul, aku sekarang jauh dari yuvin.”</p><p> </p><p>“terus, kenapa pindah kesini? kenapa gak cari kerja disana aja?”</p><p> </p><p>“gak gitu gyul. eng, gimana ya? jadi, kemarin kita emang sempet cekcok gitu. kontrak aku udah abis kan, terus aku gatau kalau dia udah apply kerjaan baru. dia ga bilang dan pas aku mau apply kerjaan lagi, tau-tau dia keterima di perusahaan off shore disini. kamu bayangin dong, dia pergi ke lepas pantai kayak buat beberapa minggu, terus baru pulang nanti-nanti. mana katanya jarang ada sinyal? jadinya aku pindah juga kesini.”</p><p> </p><p>“jadi, ldr nih?”</p><p> </p><p>“iya, ldr kehalang laut.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan terus mengoceh—tentang dirinya yang baru dua hari sampai sini tetapi langsung ditinggal yuvin keesokan harinya dan tentang apartemen barunya yang kini ia tinggali bersama yuvin—dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perutku. membiacarakan yuvinnya, yuvinnya dan yuvinnya.</p><p> </p><p>sejujurnya, aku tidak mendengarkan ceritanya dengan jelas. aku hanya fokus untuk membelai rambutnya. menyisirnya ke kanan, lalu menyisirnya lagi ke kiri. rasanya menyenangkan kalau aku bisa melakukan ini setiap hari.</p><p> </p><p>“hangyul ih, kamu dengerin gak sih?”</p><p> </p><p>“denger.”</p><p> </p><p>“apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“itu.”</p><p> </p><p>“apa coba? kamu ah gak dengerin! padahal aku lagi cerita lucu soal anjing sama kucing di petshop.”</p><p> </p><p>“hehe, maaf yo.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan memukul perutku. membuatku reflek untuk menyerang perutnya balik. menggelitiki badannya hingga kami berguling diatas kasur. aku lelah tertawa hingga nafas kami terengah-engah. yohan menghentikan semuanya, lalu memejamkan matanya.</p><p> </p><p>kau tahu, rasanya, aku ingin sekali membawa yohan pergi. pergi dari kehidupannya dan lepas dari yuvin. membuat dunia yang isinya hanya ada kami berdua. karena aku hanya ingin dirinya, dirinya dan dirinya.</p><hr/><p>hari itu, adalah hari dimana daun-daun mulai berguguran.</p><p> </p><p>yohan mengajakku makan siang bersama. karena jarak kantorku dan kantornya memang agak jauh, maka yohan memutuskan untuk bertemu denganku di restoran cepat saji di pertigaan jalan.</p><p> </p><p>yohan terlihat menarik hari itu. rambutnya sedikit ditata rapi, juga kemeja salur berwarna krem yang dipadukan dengan jubah panjang berwarna coklat. ada sekantung goody bag di meja yang ternyata adalah oleh-oleh dari yuvin.</p><p> </p><p>“aku kira yuvin ikut makan juga.”</p><p> </p><p>“enggak, capek dia baru dateng tadi pagi. masih tidur di kasur.”</p><p> </p><p>“salamin deh.”</p><p> </p><p>“oke. ehm, omong-omong, kamu gak mau punya, ehm, pacar, gyul?”</p><p> </p><p>“pacar?”</p><p> </p><p>“ya, kayak aku sama yuvin.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, nanti mungkin.”</p><p> </p><p>“mau aku kenalin ga? hehe.”</p><p> </p><p>“apasih, yoh.”</p><p> </p><p>“di kantor aku ada nih, satu divisi sama aku, masih sendiri. terus emang kerjaan hr kantor aku tuh dua bulan sekali bikin blind date ala-ala gitu deh, terus—”</p><p> </p><p>“terus?”</p><p> </p><p>“terus aku daftarin nama kamu buat jadi blind date nya temen aku, hehe.”</p><p> </p><p>“yoh—”</p><p> </p><p>“iya sama-sama yohan.”</p><p> </p><p>“bukan gitu, yoh. aku kan belum kenal sama orangnya—”</p><p> </p><p>“namanya juga blind date, lee hangyuuuuul. ayolah gyul, ya, ya, plis.” yohan di depanku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak kecil. dengan raut wajah yang menggemaskan, tangannya tertangkup di depan dadanya memohon-mohon padaku.</p><p> </p><p>“eng, okedeh.” ya, aku menurutinya. asal yohan senang.</p><p> </p><p>“yes. aku itu sebenernya sedih liat kamu sendirian terus.”</p><p> </p><p>ya, memang aku selalu sendiri—tanpa pasangan. semua karena aku yang pecundang, sulit untuk menyatakan semuanya padamu. terlalu egois pada diri sendiri karena prinspku adalah aku harus mapan sebelum aku punya pasangan.</p><p> </p><p>“kata siapa, anak kantor aku banyak.”</p><p> </p><p>“iya banyak tapi gak ada yang dipacarin.”</p><p> </p><p>“gitudeh, belom ada yang cocok aja sih.”</p><p> </p><p>“emang yang cocok yang gimana sih, gyul?”</p><p> </p><p>“yang gimana ya? yang kayak kamu deh.”</p><p> </p><p>“ih apaan sih gyul. kamu kan temen aku.”</p><p> </p><p>dan selamanya, dirinya hanya akan menganggapku sebagai temannya, sebagai sahabatnya.</p><hr/><p>hari itu, pukul tujuh setelah aku pulang kerja.</p><p> </p><p>sejak kemarin, yohan sudah mengingatkan aku soal kencan buta yang dijadwalkan hari ini.</p><p> </p><p>seseorang dari bagian hr dari kantor yohan juga mengirimiku pesan untuk datang di cafe yang waktu itu aku datangin untuk makan siang bersama yohan.</p><p>sampai disana, aku langsung mencari meja nomor sebelas, dimana sudah ada seseorang yang duduk sambil bermain ponsel.</p><p> </p><p>“uhm, hai.”</p><p>lelaki itu mendongak dan mengunci ponselnya. lalu kami berkenalan.</p><p>“kok aku gatau ada kamu di kantor? kamu divisi apa ya?”</p><p>“oh, sebenernya, kita gak sekantor.”</p><p>“loh? kok bisa?”</p><p>“kerjaannya yohan.”</p><p>“oalah, jadi kamu temennya yohan yang masih jomblo itu?” aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. “yohan sering ceritain kamu tau.”</p><p> </p><p>“oiya? yohan bilang apa?”</p><p>“bilang kalau dia punya sahabat, deket banget, dari tk sampe kuliah bareng terus. taekwondo juga bareng. suka jadi tempat curhatnya yohan juga.”</p><p>“banyak juga yang kamu tau.”</p><p>“soalnya kalau pas makan siang, yang diomongin yohan, kalau gak yuvin, ya kamu.”</p><p>“oh...” mendengarnya, membuat dadaku menghangat. terlepas dari yuvin yang sering diagungkan, ternyata aku juga masih termasuk dalam ceritanya. ternyata aku masih diingatnya. ternyata aku masih—</p><p>“gyul? kamu gapapa? kok ngelamun?”</p><p>“eh, iya, gimana?”</p><p> </p><p>—masih memikirkannya disaat ada seseorang yang mungkin ingin mengenalku lebih.</p><p> </p><p>“kamu ngelamun tadi.”</p><p>“oh, sorry, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“aku tau kita baru pertama kali ketemu, tapi, aku ngerasa, kamu emang nyimpen rasa sama yohan ya?”</p><p>“eh—” aku gelagapan. ini pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.</p><p> </p><p>“gyul, tau ga? sejak kamu duduk disini, aku tau pikiran kamu gak disini. kayak enggan gitu? aku yang duduk depan kamu jadi ngerasa bersalah..”</p><p>“hoon..” aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. rasanya ada berjuta penyesalan aku duduk disini. aku telah menyakiti sihoon yang baru pertama aku bertemu dengannya.</p><p> </p><p>“jalan yuk, biar kamu gak pusing kayak gini. anggep aja kita gak lagi blind date. kamu mau cerita sama aku, aku dengerin. aku jaga rapet-rapet rahasia kamu.”</p><p>“kamu seharusnya gak gini, hoon.”</p><p>“tenang aja, gyul. sebenernya, aku juga ikut ini dipaksa yohan, hehe.”</p><p>aku dan sihoon keluar dari tempat tadi. sihoon mengajakku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. sihoon sesekali berhenti untuk membeli camilan dan minuman. sihoon banyak berbicara soal kantor dan yohan. percakapan informal itu membuat kami akrab dalam sebentar saja.</p><p> </p><p>“sebenernya, gue juga udah ada, apa ya bilangnya? calon?”</p><p>“calon apanih?”</p><p>“ya pokoknya ada deh, duh gatau bilangnya gimana. dia jatohnya adek tingkat gitu, sekarang lagi nyusun tesis dia. dia sih bilangnya 'tunggu aku ya kak sihoon', gitu. tapi,</p><p>sampe sekarang dia belum ngehubungin lagi.”</p><p>“sibuk tesis kali?” aku dan sihoon lalu menemukan bangku dibawah lampu taman. sihoon mulai mengeluarkan rokok dan pemantiknya. ia juga menawariku sebatang. lalu kami berbagi api bersama.</p><p>“iya kayaknya, gatau deh. lo gimana? gak ada niatan buat jadi pelakor gitu?”</p><p>“gila aja, hoon.” kami tertawa. sihoon ini straight forward sekali, membuatku kehilangan waktu untuk berpikir jawaban apa yang harus aku katakan.</p><p> </p><p>“hello, lee hangyul. lo tadi bilang, cita-cita lo udah kegapai sembilan puluh persen. karir bagus udah, mapan pasti, punya mobil udah, bahagiain ibu bapak udah, jadi donatur di panti udah, calon anak adopsi udah ada, tinggal satu kan? tinggal sepuluh persen, nikahin yohan. tikung aja yuvin nya, ayo gue dukung.”</p><p>“hoon, please. ini tuh gak segampang yang lo liat. bahagianya, senengnya yohan itu ada di yuvin, bukan di gue. mau gue pisahin sekeras apapun, yohan selalu anggep gue as his bestfriend, he never look at me as a man.“</p><p> </p><p>“gyul...” sihoon lalu mengusap punggung tanganku. “ada yang gue mau tanyain, tapi takut salah, gyul—”</p><p>“bilang aja, hoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“lo, apa, apa lo pernah coba, buat move on?”</p><p>“sering. orang kantor gue banyak yang menurut gue menarik, juga banyak yang—ya bisa dibilang agak genit terus nunjukkin kalau dia suka ke gue. kalau ikut blind date baru sekarang sih. ya, gue juga manusia hoon, butuh afeksi, butuh orang lain yang spesial di hidup gue. tapi, ekhm, gitu. mungkin salah satunya pas sama lo kayak tadi. baru aja kenalan, langsung keingetnya yohan. sialan emang.”</p><p>sihoon tertawa. “terus, lo maunya gimana?”</p><p>“gatau, rasanya mau kerja terus aja gue.” aku menyesap rokok di tanganku lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. “kerjaan numpuk di kantor bikin gue lupa sama dunia.”</p><hr/><p>hari itu, aku sedang liburan ke rumah ibuku.</p><p> </p><p>jinhyuk sibuk sekali membetulkan mobil ayah, sedangkan aku membantu ibu membersihkan halaman. hari itu, cuaca sedang terik tetapi hatiku tiba-tiba mendung.</p><p>semua karena yohan—yang aku baru tahu kalau dirinya juga sedang pulang—tiba-tiba datang ke rumah, membawa undangan pernikahannya.</p><p> </p><p>aku yang sedang memegang selang untuk menyiram bunga merasakan jemariku mengerat. badanku mematung. ribuan kata ingin aku umpatkan saat itu juga. ada emosi yang meletup-letup di dalam diriku.</p><p> </p><p>“loh, nak yohan, kok gak ada bilang-bilang terus udah ada undangan aja?”</p><p>“hehe, biar surprise tante.”</p><p> </p><p>sepertinya, banyak bekerja benar-benar membuatku melupakan dunia. bagaimana bisa, aku tidak tahu apapun soal ini.</p><p>“kamu juga gak bilang aku.”</p><p> </p><p>“kan aku udah bilang, biar kejutan gyul.”</p><p>“oh, gitu, ya.”</p><p>“kamu nanti jadi bestman aku ya. setelannya udah aku siapin btw. mungkin akhir bulan ini aku kasih ke kamu.”</p><p>“hmm, oke.”</p><p> </p><p>“tapi, gyul. undangan buat kamu gak aku bawa, soalnya aku gak tahu kalau kamu ternyata pulang juga, hehe.”</p><p>“gapapa, aku gausah dikasih undangan juga gapapa, yoh.”</p><p>“gimana, gyul?”</p><p> </p><p>“eh, iya, maksudnya kalau kamu gak kasih juga, aku tahu gitu.”</p><p>“oh, aku, um, pamit dulu ya. jangan lupa dateng.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan tersenyum—dengan senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hatiku sekali lagi—kemudian berlalu dari mataku.</p><p>“sebentar banget, yoh, mampir dulu kali.”</p><p>“aku mau bagiin undangan lagi, bang hyuk, hehe. nanti dateng ya.”</p><p> </p><p>sepeninggal yohan, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. membuka bajuku yang sedikit basah dan melemparkannya ke keranjang. aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, meninju cermin yang ada di depanku, menyalakan air pancuran dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku.</p><p>mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan.</p><hr/><p>hari itu, matahari yang akan hilang di ufuk barat bersinar amat terang, seterang senyuman yohan di bibirnya.</p><p> </p><p>yohan berjalan di sepanjang karpet itu, disisinya dihias dengan bunga dalam pot panjang yang ditata rapi. tangannya mengait pada lengan ayahnya. sebuket bunga ada di genggaman tangannya.</p><p> </p><p>sampai di altar, dirinya berhadapan dengan mempelai pria. mengucapkan janji -janji pernikahan yang kita tidak akan tahu kapan akan terlanggar. aku hanya diam, berdiri sebagai pendamping pria adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan.</p><p> </p><p>selesai janji itu diucapkan dan setelah bibir mempelai bertemu, aku langsung pergi menjauhi kerumunan. pernikahan ini bertema garden party, tempatnya sangat indah, dengan dekorasi putih gading di setiap sudut. aku berdiri di salah satu jembatan kecil diatas kolam—sedikit jauh dari pesta yang sedang berlangsung.</p><p> </p><p>aku merogoh saku kemejaku, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan membakarnya. aku menyandarkan badanku ke pinggiran jembatan, lalu perlahan-lahan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merokok sejak lima bulan lalu.</p><p> </p><p>“katanya berhenti ngerokok?”</p><p> </p><p>aku menoleh, ada kim wooseok disana. pacar kakakku—yang kini sudah jadi suaminya—itu diam-diam mengambil rokok di sela-sela jariku lalu menginjaknya ke tanah. membuatku kaget dan bertanya-tanya.</p><p> </p><p>“aku tau ini berat buat kamu, gyul.”</p><p> </p><p>“apa sih kak.”</p><p>“yohan nikah. aku tau gyul, kamu itu sayang banget sama yohan. mungkin kamu lebih milih buat mendam itu daripada ngungkapin rasa sayang sama cintanya kamu ke yohan.”</p><p>“kak—”</p><p> </p><p>“aku tau gyul, dari cara kamu tatap yohan, dari cara kamu perlakuin yohan selayaknya raja, dan segala gerak-gerik kamu kalau ada yohan atau lagi ngomongin yohan.”</p><p>“se-obvious itu, ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“bagiku, iya. tapi buat yohan? entah. kalian udah terlalu biasa buat bersama, jadi, mungkin yohan yang anggap itu biasa.”</p><p>ya, itu benar. kami terlalu lama berada disamping satu sama lain sehingga yohan pasti menganggap apa yang aku lakukan untuknya adalah hal yang biasa.</p><p>menjelang malam, alunan musik yang ada disana semakin mendayu. ah, ini adalah pestanya yohan, dimana sebentar lagi kedua mempelai akan turun ke lantai dansa.</p><p>“mau dansa?” kak wooseok menawarkan dirinya untuk berdansa denganku. tangan lentiknya sudah terulur di depanku, mungkin dirinya mau menghiburku yang nelangsa ini.</p><p> </p><p>“terima kasih, kak. aku—sebaiknya pulang.”</p><p> </p><p>ya, lebih baik aku pulang. sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih bodoh disini.</p><hr/><p>hari itu, bunga sedang berguguran.</p><p> </p><p>yohan meneleponku, katanya ia ingin pergi ke panti untuk mengadopsi seorang anak.</p><p>mendengar itu aku senang. sama senangnya seperti bagaimana dulu tuan lee mengambilku dari panti saat umurku tujuh tahun.</p><p> </p><p>saat aku datang, anak-anak yang sudah mengenal mobilku langsung mengerumun. menanyakan apa aku membawa coklat atau mainan baru. untung saja aku sempat berhenti di salah satu swalayan saat perjalanan kemari untuk membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka.</p><p> </p><p>yohan dan yuvin juga terlihat senang saat melihat satu persatu anak yang akan menjadi calon adopsinya. aku belum tahu mereka mencari yang seperti apa, tapi sepertinya yohan akan mengadopsi yang tidak terlalu kecil.</p><p> </p><p>yuvin meninggalkan aku dan yohan di ruang bermain. lelaki itu pergi bersama ibu panti untuk membicarakan perihal prosedur adopsi dan lainnya.</p><p> </p><p>seperti biasa, aku pasti dipaksa untuk memainkan piano tua yang ada di ujung aula. rasanya sudah lama aku tidak memainkan piano di depan yohan. terakhir kali mungkin saat belum ada yuvin di kehidupan kami—karena aku menolak saat yohan memintaku untuk memainkan sebuah lagu di pernikahannya.</p><p> </p><p>musik yang kumainkan adalah salah satu kesukaanku. dulu aku hanya suka karena harmoninya, namun kini aku menyukainya karena cerita dibalik nada ini.</p><p> </p><p>aku dan beethoven sama-sama patah hati, karena cintanya sudah menikah dengan yang lain.</p><p> </p><p>aku mengamati jemariku yang saling menekan tuts piano. meresapi setiap denting yang membuat luka di hatiku makin menganga.</p><p> </p><p>yuvin lalu datang, membawa yohan pergi dan masuk ke dalam kantor. aku masih fokus dengan piano dan menyelesaikan nadanya hingga tuntas. saat aku berhenti, anak-anak yang mengerubungiku bertepuk tangan dengan riang.</p><p> </p><p>“kami akan mengadopsi hyeongjun.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan mengatakan itu sambil berbisik padaku. aku terbelalak. ini diluar dugaan. hyeongjun adalah anakku—meski belum sepenuhnya aku mengadopsi anak itu. aku langsung masuk ke dalam kantor ibu panti.</p><p> </p><p>“hangyul-ah.”</p><p>“ibu—”</p><p>“mereka, ingin yang masih berumur tiga tahun. satu-satunya anak hanyalah hyeongjun. ibu sudah bilang kalau lebih baik dipertimbangkan lagi dan merekomendasikan mereka untuk mengadopsi yang lebih besar, seperti junseo yang sudah berumur lima tahun.”</p><p> </p><p>aku menghembuskan nafasku lega, setidaknya ibu masih mempertahankan hyeongjun untuk aku. tapi, tapi kenapa? segala seperti tidak adil bagiku. mengapa segala yang aku cintai harus terenggut begitu saja?</p><p> </p><p>hyeongjun dan yohan adalah impianku. memiliki mereka bersama di sisiku adalah yang aku inginkan sejak menimang hyeongjun beberapa tahun lalu. mataku melihat keluar jendela, ada yohan disana, dengan hyeongjun digendongannya. hyeongjun terlihat senang, dengan senyuman lebar yang ada di bibirnya.</p><p> </p><p>ah, andai mereka berdua—aku tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-kata ini.</p><p> </p><p>aku mengusap wajahku dan duduk. otakku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan hatiku. aku ingin egois mendekap hyeongjun hanya untuk diriku. namun sekali lagi, melihat yohan yang senang dengan hyeongjun membuatku berpikir berkali-kali.</p><p> </p><p>“ibu, kalau yohan ingin hyeongjun, berikanlah.”</p><p>“hangyul, tidak apa, nanti ibu bilang pada mereka.”</p><p>“enggak, bu. yohan harus senang dengan pilihannya.”</p><p> </p><p>ibu panti memelukku dan mengelus punggungku. beliau bahkan menangis di bahuku. sejujurnya aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama, namun mataku rasanya enggan untuk mengeluarkan setitik air itu.</p><p> </p><p>hari itu diakhiri dengan hyeongjun yang dibawa berjalan-jalan oleh yohan dan yuvin. hal itu untuk sedikit mengakrabkan anak dengan orang tua barunya. hingga petang menjelang, hyeongjun pulang dengan membawa banyak bingkisan untuknya dan juga untuk penghuni panti yang lain.</p><p> </p><p>“junnie, junnie senang sama papa yohan?”</p><p>“cenang! tadi diajak main-main.”</p><p>“mereka baik sama junnie?” junnie mengangguk.</p><p>“tatanya junnie nanti tinggal cama aya papa.”</p><p> </p><p>ah, ternyata yohan sudah bilang. aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut keriting junnie pelan.</p><hr/><p>hari itu adalah malam yang panjang.</p><p> </p><p>aku baru saja pulang dari kantor pukul sembilan, lalu membersihkan badanku dan menyantap makan malamku di depan televisi. besok hari sabtu, hari libur yang biasanya aku habiskan dengan bermalasan diatas kasur.</p><p>semuanya terasa biasa hingga bel tempatku berbunyi. malam-malam begini siapa yang bertamu? terasa janggal karena aku tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun.</p><p>aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati yohan dan junnie ada di luar. yohan memakai masker dan topi, namun junnie yang ada di gendongannya membuatku tahu kalau itu mereka berdua.</p><p> </p><p>“yoh? hmm, ayo masuk.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan terdiam saat memasuki apartemen. aku mengambil junnie dan menidurkannya di kamarku. yohan duduk di depan televisi, maskernya belum dibuka, hanya topinya saja yang sudah tergeletak di samping duduknya.</p><p>aku mengambil segelas air untuknya. “makasih, gyul.” katanya, namun yohan masih diam, tidak berkata apapun lagi. juga air minum itu tidak disentuhnya.</p><p> </p><p>“yoh, istirahat, ya? udah malem.”</p><p>“kamu mau tidur ya, gyul? maaf ya, malem-malem ngerepotin.”</p><p>“enggak, tenang aja.”</p><p> </p><p>aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sejak tadi. yohan tidak biasanya begini. yohan selalu terlihat riang saat bertemu denganku. namun kali ini, mengapa tatapan sendu yang hadir dalam rautnya.</p><p> </p><p>yohan masih diam. aku memerhatikannya dari sofa sebrang duduknya. tak berapa lama, yohan menitikan air mata. aku langsung pindah duduk ke sampingnya.</p><p> </p><p>“yoh—” tanganku menangkup wajah yohan, membuat mata bulatnya menatap mataku. perlahan aku membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya.</p><p>“ha—hangyul. stop—” yohan menahan tanganku, tapi, persetan, aku ingin membukanya.</p><p>“astaga.” aku terkejut saat melihat ada bekas merah di pipinya, juga robek di ujung bibir tebalnya. ada bekas darah yang mengering disana.</p><p>ada apa?</p><p>“gapapa, gyul.” yohan menyeka air matanya.</p><p>“siapa? yuvin?” yohan mengangguk. “brengsek!”</p><p> </p><p>aku bangkit untuk menemui yuvin, namun yohan menahanku. “jangan. gyul, jangan ketemu yuvin. please.”</p><p> </p><p>“tapi ini gak bisa dibiari—” tanganku sudah tidak tahan untuk menghajarnya.</p><p>“demi aku sama junnie, gyul. kamu begini, nanti yang kena tetap aku.”</p><p> </p><p>ah, sialan.</p><p> </p><p>hatiku sakit melihatnya. aku merelakan yohan untuk si keparat itu, tapi apa yang diperbuatnya sungguh tidak bisa aku maafkan. yohan itu harta berharga, harus dilindungi dan bagaimana bisa dengan teganya lelaki sialan itu menyakiti yohan?</p><p> </p><p>“sejak kapan?”</p><p>“kalau ditampar, baru hari ini.”</p><p>baru hari ini? apakah yuvin sering melakukan hal kasar pada yohan?</p><p> </p><p>“kalau, dulu-dulu?”</p><p>“suka, eng—gitu gyul, apalagi kalau lagi—seks. padahal aku—aku gak suka.”</p><p> </p><p>bajingan.</p><p> </p><p>“yuvin—hiks.” yohan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. aku memeluknya—kami berpelukan di sofa ini.</p><p> </p><p>dengan derai air mata yang membasahi bahuku, yohan bercerita soal yuvin-nya yang pergi begitu saja setiap malam. ini adalah hari libur yuvin yang seharusnya dihabiskan di rumah bersama keluarga. puncaknya malam ini, yohan yang curiga akhirnya membuntuti yuvin yang pergi ke kelab malam dan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita lain. melihat yohan yang datang, yuvin menarik paksa yohan untuk pulang ke tempat mereka, lalu yuvin tidak segan mendorongnya hingga badan yohan menabrak sofa. setelah itu pipinya ditampar hingga bibirnya berdarah.</p><p> </p><p>yuvin mengamuk, melemparkan ornamen yang ada di rak, membuat junnie yang sudah tidur terbangun. yuvin lalu pergi dari kediaman mereka entah kemana. yohan membawa junnie pergi dari sana, takut-takut yuvin kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama pada junnie.</p><p> </p><p>dan disinilah yohan, ada di tempat teramannya—di tempatku, di dekatku.</p><p> </p><p>aku lalu mengajaknya ke kamar untuk beristirahat dimana sudah ada junnie disana yang terlelap. aku menyelimuti mereka berdua, kemudian pergi untuk tidur di sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“gyul—jangan pergi.” yohan menahan tanganku. dirinya lalu menggeser badannya ke tengah kasur. “disini, aja.”</p><p> </p><p>oh, kim yohan. tidak ingatkah dirinya kalau sudah berkeluarga?</p><p> </p><p>dulu, yohan dan aku sering tidur bersama. tidur saling memeluk, atau sekadar memejamkan mata di ranjang yang sama. tapi hari ini, jelas situasinya berbeda. yohan sudah punya suami—yang brengsek—dan aku terlihat seperti selingkuhannya.</p><p> </p><p>namun begitu, seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhku seakan menyuruhku untuk ikut berbaring. tidur di belakang kim yohan yang memunggungiku. dan tangan yohan tiba-tiba mengambil tanganku agar aku memeluknya.</p><p> </p><p>aku merindu. sungguh merindu dengan adegan ini.</p><p>“udah lama, ya, kita gak gini.” kim yohan bodoh. “ngomong-ngomong, yuvin udah janji sama junnie, kalau besok mau ngajak junnie jalan-jalan.” yohan mengatakan itu sembari jempolnya mengelus tanganku.</p><p>“biar junnie jalan sama aku, yoh.”</p><p>“tapi gyul, junnie, mau sama ayahnya—” argh. si brengsek itu tidak cocok menjadi ayahnya. andai yohan saat itu tahu kalau aku lebih dulu menjadi ayahnya junnie. rasa sesal merelakan junnie untuk diadopsi yuvin di dalam hatiku membumbung tinggi saat ini.</p><p> </p><p>“kondisi kamu sama yuvin lagi gak baik, yoh.” aku memajukan kepalaku hingga berada di dekat perpotongan leher yohan.</p><p> </p><p>oh, tuhan. bantu aku agar aku tidak kelepasan untuk menciumi apa yang ada di depanku.</p><p> </p><p>“besok, kalau junnie ingat sama janjinya, aku bakal chat yuvin. kalau dia gak respon—”</p><p>“junnie berangkat sama aku. aku yang ajak dia pergi.”</p><p> </p><p>aku memaksa. benar-benar memaksa. aku tidak mau junnie bertemu dengan ayahnya yang seperti monster itu.</p><hr/><p>hari itu, matahari sedang terik menyinari.</p><p> </p><p>yohan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan yuvin. dua bulan ini dirinya mengurus perceraian seorang diri. yuvin yang sudah pergi untuk bekerja menyerahkan semuanya pada yohan dan kuasa hukumnya.</p><p>dan disinilah aku, membantu yohan sejak sidang pertama hingga hari ini. setelah palu itu diketuk, yohan dan yuvin tidak lagi menjadi sepasang.</p><p> </p><p>ada perasaan lega dalam dadaku. entah, seperti ada celah lebar dalam hidup yohan yang bisa aku tempati.</p><p> </p><p>setelah persidangan, aku membawa yohan pergi ke pantai. junnie ikut bersama kami. sampai disana, junnie sangat senang berlarian di pantai denganku. yohan hanya memerhatikan kami yang bercanda tawa.</p><p> </p><p>matanya sendu.</p><p> </p><p>meskipun mungkin dalam hatinya ada perasaan lega, namun aku tahu bagamana sedihnya ditinggal sang pujaan hati.</p><p> </p><p>aku membawa junnie menjauh. sepertinya, yohan butuh waktunya sendiri.</p><hr/><p>hari itu, salju benar-benar turun.</p><p> </p><p>aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk pulang, begitu pula dengan yohan yang sudah merencanakan hal yang sama sejak dirinya masih bersama yuvin, rencana natal bersama keluarga besarnya ditambah junnie karena bisa dibilang ini adalah natal pertama junnie bersama keluarga barunya.</p><p> </p><p>yohan tadinya akan berangkat menggunakan kereta, namun aku mencegahnya dan berkata kalau aku akan pulang juga. akhirnya, dirinya ikut denganku untuk pulang bersama.</p><p> </p><p>aku senang ada junnie disampingku. dari spion dalam, aku bisa melihat anak itu sedang memainkan robot buzz lightyear-nya. di sampingku, ada yohan yang menyanyikan lagu natal sepanjang jalan pulang.</p><p> </p><p>ah, apakah ini rasanya berkeluarga?</p><p> </p><p>karena sejak dahulu, aku hanya bisa berandai-andai.</p><p> </p><p>“junnie, kita sudah sampai rumah kakek nenek.”</p><p> </p><p>saat aku dan yohan menoleh, anak itu sudah tidur pulas di kursinya. yohan lalu membawa junnie ke kamarnya, sedang aku membawa semua barang-barang milik yohan dan junnie.</p><p> </p><p>“makan malam dulu, yuk, hangyul.”</p><p> </p><p>“ah, maaf, ibuku sudah menunggu untuk makan malam juga.”</p><p> </p><p>ayah kim tersenyum, lalu mengantarku hingga pintu depan.</p><p> </p><p>“terima kasih. terima kasih karena telah selalu berada di samping yohan.”</p><p> </p><p>“bukan apa-apa.” aku membungkuk. “selamat malam—”</p><p> </p><p>“paman gyullie!”</p><p> </p><p>junnie sepertinya terbangun dan berlari dari pintu rumah saat aku sudah mencapai mobilku. tak peduli dinginnya suhu dan yohan yang juga ikut berlari membawakan baju hangat untuknya.</p><p> </p><p>“paman gyullie jangan pergi jauh-jauh!”</p><p> </p><p>“junnie—” yohan datang dan memakaikan jaket padanya.</p><p> </p><p>“paman mau pulang ke rumah dulu. rumah paman dekat, dari sana lurus lalu belok ke kiri.” aku berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan junnie. lalu menunjuk jalan lurus yang ada di depan kami.</p><p> </p><p>“hum, nanti besok kesini?”</p><p> </p><p>“iya, paman kesini, bawa hadiah natal buat junnie!”</p><p>“nah, paman gyullie besok kesini, junnie makan dulu ya sama kakek dan nenek.”</p><p> </p><p>junnie mengangguk dan tertawa riang. anak itu senang sekali sepertinya. tangannya bertepuk, lalu melambai padaku saat aku memasuki mobil dan berlalu.</p><p> </p><p>“paman gyullie, bawa hadiah yang banyak!”</p><p> </p><p>tanpa disuruh aku akan membawa bumi dan segala isinya, anakku.</p><hr/><p>hari itu dingin, namun hatiku hangat.</p><p> </p><p>entah, ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku, juga rasanya seperti ada jutaan bunga yang baru bermekaran disana.</p><p> </p><p>juga seperti ada kembang api imajiner saat aku berkendara menuju rumah yohan.</p><p> </p><p>rasanya, seperti baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, baru pertama kali ke rumah yohan—padahal ini sudah ke sejuta kalinya aku menapak kaki kemari.</p><p> </p><p>juga ada hal tidak karuan di otakku. tidak bisa berpikir dengan rasional karena jatuh cinta tidak butuh hal seperti itu.</p><p> </p><p>“selamat sor—”</p><p> </p><p>“paman gyulie!”</p><p> </p><p>junnie berlari padaku saat aku baru saja sampai di pintu yang terbuka. aku membawakannya kado natal yang lumayan besar—yang bahkan badannya kalah besar dengan kado yang kubawa.</p><p> </p><p>dibantu ayah kim, junnie membawa kotak itu ke depan pohon natal. membukanya dengan penasaran hingga kertas kado itu berhamburan diatas lantai.</p><p> </p><p>“wah, papa, lihat! mainan kereta! mainan kereta!”</p><p> </p><p>yohan menghampiri junnie yang sedang membuka kotak mainan itu. “bilang apa sama paman?”</p><p> </p><p>“timakaci, paman gyullie!”</p><p>junnie berdiri lalu memelukku yang duduk di sofa, dirinya juga mencium pipiku. sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah sangka sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>“sama-sama, sayang.”</p><p> </p><p>ayah kim lalu mengajakku makan malam. di meja bundar ini, hanya ada aku, yohan, dan orang tuanya. junnie sibuk dengan mainan barunya, juga katanya masih kenyang setelah makan dua mangkuk sereal.</p><p> </p><p>di meja ini, aku banyak ditanya soal hidupku sehari-hari. sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengobrol dengan keluarga yohan. biasanya, setiap aku pulang sekolah dan ke rumah yohan, selalu ada ibu yohan yang menanyakan hariku dan hari yohan di sekolah.</p><p> </p><p>kali ini sangat berbeda. ayah yohan yang banyak bertanya padaku. sejujurnya, aku sedikit kelimpungan untuk membalasnya. apalagi saat ditanya mengapa aku masih saja sendiri hingga hari ini.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, nak, dirimu sudah mendapatkan segalanya di dunia, apalagi yang ditunggu?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>anakmu, tuan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>aku menoleh ke arah yohan yang juga melihat ke arahku. sial, senyumnya masih saja membuatku meleleh detik itu juga.</p><p> </p><p>aku berdeham sebelum mengatakan sepatah kalimat. “omong-omong, aku belum kasih kado natal buat yohan.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan sedikit terkejut. “jadi, kamu beli kado natal juga? aku kira buat junnie aja loh.”</p><p> </p><p>“enggak dong, masa kamu dilupain.” aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini. “sebenarnya, aku udah beli ini sejak—uhm—empat tahun lalu mungkin, dan, aku, baru bisa memberikannya hari ini.”</p><p> </p><p>empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untukku. aku membelinya dengan kerja kerasku, dengan sepenuh hati dan cintaku padanya. dengan seluruh semesta yang ingin aku berikan padanya.</p><p> </p><p>sebuah kotak beludru yang ditutupi dengan kain sutera pemberian ibuku, berisi cincin platina yang selalu tersimpan rapi di dalam lemariku, yang tiap minggu aku bersihkan dari debu-debu yang hinggap disana.</p><p> </p><p>“hah? ini apa?”</p><p> </p><p>aku menarik simpulnya, membukanya pelan-pelan.</p><p> </p><p>“kim yohan, em, apa, kamu mau jadi pasangan aku untuk sekarang, dan seterusnya?”</p><p> </p><p>yohan memandangi cincin itu, lalu matanya bealih padaku. matanya bergetar, ia juga menoleh pada orang tuanya yang sama-sama terkejut dengan ulahku.</p><p> </p><p>“hangy—” yohan menutup matanya, lalu ada setitik air jatuh dari sana.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, hey.” aku mengusap pipinya yang sudah banjir dengan air mata. “it's, okay.“</p><p> </p><p>“ha—”</p><p> </p><p>yohan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. ia menutup wajah dengan tangannya dan yang bisa kudengar hanyalah raungan di ruang makan malam itu. junnie yang sedang bermain pun langsung berlari ke arah kami. mungkin dirinya bingung mengapa sang papa menangis seperti ini.</p><p> </p><p>“nak, apa kau bersungguh-sunguh?”</p><p> </p><p>“ya, aku benar-benar, tuan kim. aku ingin menjadikan anakmu sebagai cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirku.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan menarik tanganku. aku hanya mengikutinya dan dirinya membawaku ke lantai dua rumah ini. kami berakhir di kamarnya, kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan aku dan dirinya selama masa sekolah.</p><p> </p><p>yohan duduk di tepi kasurnya. dirinya masih menutupi wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>“hey.” aku berlutut di depannya. tanganku mengambil tangannya yang masih menutupi wajahnya. “kenapa?”</p><p> </p><p>“se—sejak kapan?” katanya, sambil menghapus air matanya dan menetralkan nafasnya.</p><p> </p><p>“sejak, akupun lupa. sekolah menengah? entahlah.”</p><p> </p><p>“hangyul, kenapa?”</p><p> </p><p>“kenapa, apanya?”</p><p> </p><p>“kenapa, bertahan?” yohan memainkan jariku. jari-jemarinya menelusup diantara kelima milikku. jemari kami bertautan. “kenapa?”</p><p> </p><p>“i—i don't know. aku gak tahu, yohan. aku gak tahu.”</p><p> </p><p>“why—” yohan menahan nafasnya. tangisnya pecah kembali. “cause, i did love you, once.“</p><p> </p><p>seluruh saraf dalam tubuhku menegang. seperti ada kilat yang menyambar dari ujung telinga lalu merasuk ke seluruh nadiku.</p><p> </p><p>yohan pernah mencintaiku adalah rahasia terbesar yang baru saja terungkap.</p><p> </p><p>“and, now?“</p><p> </p><p>“i will never know.“</p><p> </p><p>terasa berat. ini memang keputusan terberat dalam hidupku. aku yang selama ini selalu berada di sekitarnya mengungkapkan rasa yang terpendam sejak lama.</p><p> </p><p>“i—it's okay, yohan. aku tahu, ini sangat mendadak buat kamu, aku gak bilang apapun sama kamu dan tiba-tiba buka kotak cincin di hadapan kamu.” aku menggigit bibir bawahku. mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang dengan tangan hampa. “aku, gak maksa, yoh. semua tergantung kamu. kalau kamu emang gamau, it doesn't matter—“</p><p> </p><p>yohan masih terdiam. aku melepas tautan jemari kami. tanganku menangkup pipi yohan yang basah. “i just want you to know that, i love you.“</p><p> </p><p>aku berdiri, siap untuk pergi. kakiku berat sekali meninggalkan kamar ini. aku menghela nafas sembari melihat sekeliling yang tidak berubah sama sekali. bahkan tempelan pada pintunya pun masih sama seperti bertahun lalu saat aku pertama jatuh cinta pada pemiliknya.</p><p> </p><p>aku sudah keluar dari kamar yohan. bayangan akan orangtuanya yang mungkin masih ada di bawah sedikit menghantuiku. mungkin mereka akan menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan aku dan anak mereka.</p><p> </p><p>padahal akupun tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana.</p><p> </p><p>dan sepertinya aku hanya akan tersenyum saat melewati mereka dan berlalu dari rumah ini.</p><p> </p><p>“hangyul.”</p><p> </p><p>yohan menahan tanganku saat aku baru akan menuruni satu tangga ke bawah. yohan disana, dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut.</p><p> </p><p>“ya? tidur, yoh. udah mal—”</p><p> </p><p>yohan menciumku. bibir kami benar-benar bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. tangannya memeluk leherku.</p><p> </p><p>aku membeku.</p><p> </p><p>jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.</p><p> </p><p>atau pembuluh darahku berhenti beroprasi.</p><p> </p><p>aku lumpuh. namun tanganku menggerakkan diri untuk memeluk tubuhnya. bibirku juga mebalas setiap pergerakan dari bibirnya.</p><p> </p><p>seperti perayaan. segala kebahagiaan yang ada di dalam diriku bercampur jadi satu. aku tidak peduli ini pertanda baik atau pertanda buruk, namun hatiku sudah terlanjur</p><p>senang dengan semua ini.</p><p> </p><p>dan juga, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau berciuman dengan yohan akan senikmat ini.</p><p> </p><p>setelah beberapa saat, yohan melepasnya. melepas bibirnya dari milikku. kepalanya lalu menunduk, dahinya bertumpu di bahuku.</p><p> </p><p>“don't go.“</p><p> </p><p>“aku disini, yohan.”</p><p> </p><p>aku mengangkat dagu yohan agar mata kami bertemu. pernahkah aku bilang kalau mata yohan adalah yang tercantik yang pernah aku lihat?</p><p> </p><p>“teach me!” aku bisa melihat kesungguhan di matanya. “teach me, how to love you.” katanya, dengan senyuman yang tiada duanya di dunia.</p><p> </p><p>hari ini, bisakah aku mengklaim kalau aku adalah pria paling bahagia di dunia?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy birthday our precious boi, lee hangyul ;))))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, it's bul</p><p>pls give me an honest review by quoting on twt or hitting the comment section below or simply knocking my curiouscat account, cause your comment is precious for me—and kudos too 🥰 thanks for reading this one 🥰🥰</p><p>curiouscat.me/adolxences</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>